Brighton Rock
Brighton Rock are a Canadian hard rock band who released three albums in their home country during the 1980s and 1990s. They broke up in 1991 before reuniting and releasing a live album in 2002. Biography Formed in Niagara Falls by guitarist Greg Fraser and bassist Stevie Skreebs in 1982, the band also included vocalist Gerry McGhee, keyboardist Martin Victor and drummer Mark Cavarzan. After their song "Barricade" was selected for CILQ's Q107 Homegrown album in 1984, they independently released a self-titled EP the following year. They subsequently signed to WEA for their full-length debut, Young, Wild and Free, in 1986, adding Johnny Rogers on keyboards replacing Martin Victor. That album spawned the Canadian hit singles "We Came to Rock" and "Can't Wait for the Night". The band followed up with Take a Deep Breath in 1988 which sold 70,000 copies in Canada. While writing for 1991's Love Machine, Rogers left the band. Gerry McGhee stated, "We didn't really feel that keyboards were part of us anymore. There's really no place for them in our musical direction now." Rogers was replaced for touring purposes by a second guitar player, Greg Bioleau, who previously played with McGhee in his first band, The Rockers.1 The band broke up after the tour to support Love Machine. In 1992, guitarist Greg Fraser joined Helix, replacing Paul Hackman. Fraser remained with Helix for four years.2 Also in 1992, McGhee auditioned for Mötley Crüe who were replacing their departed singer, Vince Neil. The band regrouped for a reunion tour in 2001, releasing the live album A Room for Five Live in 2002. In 2006 a greatest hits package was released titled The Essentials. In January 2007, Fraser and Skreebs formed a new project known as Fraze Gang. The album Jackhammer came out in early 2008.4 An EP called Don't Call Us was released in late 2009. The band regrouped again Thursday October 30, 2008 at the Phoenix Concert Theatre in Toronto for a benefit concert for fellow Canadian rocker Carl Dixon who was injured in a car crash. In late Jan 2012 it was confirmed that the band would perform at the Firefest Festival in Nottingham, England in October 2012. On Saturday October 13, 2012 the band regrouped again for a sold-out show at The Rockpile in Toronto and announced that they would be coming back to The Rockpile in April 2013. On August 1, 2013 the band released the single and video for "Creatures of the Night". The song, a re-imagining of the KISS classic, appears on the charity album "A World With Heroes". The video was directed by Vancouver filmmaker Brian Sword. Personnel Current members * Gerry McGhee – vocals (1982–1992, 2001–present) * Greg "Fraze" Fraser – guitar (1982–1992, 2001–present) * Steve "Stevie" Skreebs - bass guitar (1982–1992, 2001–present) * Johnny Rogers - keyboards, piano, guitar (1985–1991, 2001–present) * Mark Cavarzan - drums, percussion (1982–1992, 2001–present) Former Members * Martin Victor - keyboards (1982–1985) Former touring members * Greg Boileau - guitar (1991–1992) Discography Studio albums * Young, Wild and Free (1986) * Take a Deep Breath (1988) * Love Machine (1991) Live albums * A Room for Five Live (2002) Compilation albums * The Essentials (2006) Extended plays * Brighton Rock (1985) Singles * "We Came to Rock" (1986) * "Can't Wait for the Night" (1986) * "One More Try" (1988) * "Hangin' High 'N' Dry" (1988) * "Can't Stop the Earth from Shaking" (1989) * "Hollywood Shuffle" (1991) * "Creatures of the Night" (2013) Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian glam metal musical groups